Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo
by athensvt
Summary: Wonwoo, yeoja baik nan lembut bertemu Mingyu, namja keras dan dingin. "Aku dipertemukan denganmu karena 3 hal. Bunga, Musik, dan Nunbucheo. Terima kasih telah memberiku arti hidup" -Mingyu. SEVENTEEN FANFIC/MEANIE COUPLE/GS/MINGYU WONWOO/ SLIGHT!SOONHOON & SEUNGHAN
1. Chapter 1

Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo

Chapter 1

KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO (MEANIE)

SEVENTEEN PLEDIS

WARNING! Genderswitch!Uke

Happy Reading ^^

" _Kau tidak bisa memberikan sembarang bunga ke setiap orang, karena setiap bunga memiliki artinya sendiri. Dan bunga adalah pilihan setiap orang untuk mengungkapkan suatu hal yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata."_

-Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo-

"Pagi Wonwoo-ya.." Sapa seorang yeoja mungil berambut pink pada yeoja tinggi bersurai hitam legam yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Pagi Jihoonie, kau terlihat.. gembira?" Tanya yeoja tinggi bernama Wonwoo pada Jihoon.

"Hmm benarkah? Aniyo, aku hanya sedang bersemangat saja hari ini." Balas Jihoon.

"Jinjja? Baguslah, telingaku bisa beristirahat dari segala gerutuanmu yang tidak ada habisnya itu hahaha." Wonwoo tertawa mengejek dan segera duduk di kursinya yang tepat disebelah Jihoon.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo! Maksudmu aku ini berisik hah?!" Wonwoo yang mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Jihoon hanya tertawa dan mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk tanda peace.

"Kau membuat pagiku buruk Wonwoo-ya." Gerutu Jihoon.

"Maaf Jihoonie hehe. Ah ya, apa kau sudah membuat tugas makalah musik Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Sudah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah juga." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Setelah itu mereka terdiam karena terlihat dosen yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni yang dikenal lembut dan berkepribadian tenang. Memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan kaki yang jenjang, rambut hitam panjang yang membuatnya terlihat manis, kulitnya yang putih bersih, oh dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang manis dan cantik. Walaupun wajah emo nya sedikit membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pribadi yang dingin, namun jika sudah mengenalnya dia adalah yeoja yang lembut dan ceria.

Wonwoo merupakan anak tunggal dan tinggal bersama eommanya di sebuah flat kecil, eomma dan appanya sudah berpisah sejak tahun pertama Wonwoo masuk SMP membuat eommanya harus bekerja banting tulang demi menghidupi Wonwoo dan dirinya. Dan saat Wonwoo berumur tujuh belas, ia mulai membantu ibunya mencari nafkah dengan bekerja sebagai seorang florist di sebuah toko bunga. Kehidupan Wonwoo yang cukup sulit tidak menjadikannya lemah, ia justru termotivasi untuk berjuang demi kebahagiaan ibunya dan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik. Wonwoo benar-benar seorang yeoja yang berhati kuat, dan itulah mengapa Wonwoo sangat disayang oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan para mahasiswa diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Terlihat Jihoon dan Wonwoo sedang merapikan buku music mereka dan beranjak keluar kelas. Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki ke kelas tetangga dan menunggu seseorang untuk keluar.

"Ah Jeonghan eonniiiii~" teriak Jihoon manja pada seorang yeoja berambut blonde dan berawajah bak malaikat.

"Aigoo jangan berteriak Jihoon-ah." Wonwoo mengusap telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Oh? Wonnie Jihoonie annyeong. Kalian juga baru keluar?" sapa yeoja bernama Jeonghan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne eomma, eomma ayo makan, aku lapar." Keluh Jihoon

"Hahaha eomma, eomma ayoo aku juga lapar." Wonwoo mengikuti nada bicara Jihoon dan ditanggapi dengan cibiran dari yeoja blonde didepan mereka.

"Berhentilah memanggilku eomma.. Kalian menyebalkan, baiklah kajja kita makan." Jeonghan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kedua adik tingkatnya yang menurutnya jail dan menyebalkan namun manis itu.

Mereka pun berjalan kearah parkiran mobil di kampus mereka dan masuk ke sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam milik Jeonghan. Ohya, Jeonghan dan Jihoon merupakan anak dari keluarga yang berkecukupan sehingga mereka sering ke kampus menggunakan mobil, berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang berjalan kaki setiap pergi ke kampus dan ke tempatnya bekerja. Walaupun Jihoon dan Jeonghan selalu memaksa Wonwoo untuk berangkat bersama mereka, tapi selalu dijawab dengan tolakan Wonwoo yang telak sehingga mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu. Lagipula Wonwoo lebih suka menikmati hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dengan berjalan kaki ketimbang naik kendaraan.

Sampailah mereka di Star Restaurant, tempat makan yang biasa mereka kunjungi bersama. Mereka mulai memesan hidangan dan menghabiskan waktu menunggu dengan kegiatan rutin wanita, bercerita.

"So, Wonnie-ya kau bekerja hari ini?" Junghan melirik Wonwoo yang terlihat mengetik di hp nya.

"Tentu saja eonni. Waeyo?" ujar Wonwoo diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau sekali-kali harus mengambil libur Wonwoo-ya. Aku tau kau lelah, apalagi dengan tugas dosen gila yang menumpuk seperti gunung itu haaah." Jihoon menyahut yang membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jihoon.

"Tidak bisa, Jihoonie.. Aku dan eomma sedang membutuhkan uang untuk menebus obat eomma juga membayar flat kami kau tahu. Dan aku tidak terlalu lelah kok, aku masih punya banyak waktu istirahat untuk mengerjakan tugas." Balas Wonwoo tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, Jihoon hanya menghela nafas, 'Lagi-lagi begini' batinnya miris. Jeonghan tersenyum pada Wonwoo, lebih tepatnya senyuman terpaksa. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana beratnya hidup dongsaeng didepannya ini, diusianya yang masih sangat muda Wonwoo harus bekerja. Seharusnya remaja seusianya bermain dan menikmati masa remaja nya dengan gembira. Jeonghan tidak tega memikirkan yeoja berhati malaikat didepannya ini terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja terlalu keras. Ia dan Jihoon ingin sekali membantu, tapi Wonwoo selalu saja menolak dan mengatakan ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja Jeonghan tau itu bohong.

"Arrasseo, tapi pastikan kau menjaga kesehatanmu ne? Kalau kau sakit, akan sangat sulit untukmu dan eommamu." Nasihat Jeonghan diangguki dengan semangat oleh Wonwoo.

"Akan sulit juga untukku dan Jeonghan eonni. Wonwoo-ya, ingatlah masih ada kami, kau bisa minta bantuan kapan saja pada kami. Kami pasti membantu, arrasseo? Eoh makanannya sudah dating." Kalimat Jihoon diakhiri dengan datangnya pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ne tentu saja, dan terima kasih Jihoonie Jeonghanie eonni. Aku sayang kalian." Wonwoo tersenyum membuat eyesmile nya terlihat sangat imut.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan dan mulai menyantap makanan mereka. Jeonghan yang makan dengan tenang, sesekali melihat kearah smartphone nya mungkin menunggu kabar seseorang. Jihoon yang tidak memperhatikan sekitar hanya focus dengan makanan yang tersaji didepannya. Dan Wonwoo yang makan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar restaurant. Suasana restaurant itu ramai karena suara obrolan dari meja lain namun tiba-tiba suara gelas pecah terdengar diikuti dengan teriakan keras seorang namja.

Terlihat tak jauh dari meja Wonwoo dkk terjadi kericuhan yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh restaurant, seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri dengan muka memerah menahan amarah pada namja paruh baya didepannya dan satu lagi namja dengan snapback dikepalanya terlihat menahan namja itu untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh disana.

Namja tua yang diberi tatapan sadis dari anaknya hanya berdehem lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar restaurant. Namja yang terlihat marah tadi hanya mengacak rambutnya lalu pergi keluar disusul dengan namja dengan snapback yang sibuk memanggil nama temannya itu.

"Mwoya? Mengganggu acara makanku saja sih. Apa mereka tidak malu aigoo.." Gerutu Jihoon yang merasa acara makannya terganggu insiden gelas pecah dan perkelahian tadi.

"Kasar sekali sih.." tanggapan Wonwoo hanya dibalas Jeonghan yang mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka langsung berniat pulang karena Wonwoo harus bekerja dan Jihoon harus mengikuti les musiknya. Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya berbaik hati mengantarkan dongsaeng-dongsaeng manisnya karena ia tidak punya jadwal khusus. Lagipula tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya kuliah dan ia harus fokus dengan segala tugas akhir yang membosankan.

"Wonwoo-ya aku antarkan ke tempatmu bekerja ya."

"Aniyo eonni tidak usah me-"

"Andwae! Kali ini tidak ada penolakan Jeon Wonwoo." Potong Jeonghan dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Arrasseo eonni." Pasrah Wonwoo.

"Jihoonie? Kau kembali ke kampus dulu atau langsung pulang? Kau membawa mobil hari ini?" Tanya Jeonghan bertubi-tubi.

"Aniya eonni, aku tidak membawa mobil hari ini." Jawab Jihoon

"Arrasseo, biar kau pulang bersamaku."

"Okay eomma."

Setelah mereka sampai di toko bunga Wonwoo bekerja, Wonwoo segera pamit pada kedua sahabatnya dan mulai bekerja setelah sesi 'dadah-dadah' bersama Jihoon dan Jeonghan. Kedua sahabatnya memang menjadi sumber energi terbesar untuknya setelah sang eomma.

Seketika Wonwoo teringat kenangan awal mereka menjadi sahabat, saat itu ia dan Jihoon sedang kebingungan mencari barang-barang mereka yang sengaja disembunyikan para senior saat hari orientasi mahasiswa baru. Dan Jeonghan yang juga merupakan panitia dengan senang hati membocorkan letak barang-barang mereka, karena Jeonghan menyukai kedua juniornya itu. Mereka sangat baik dan manis menurutnya dan karena Jeonghan sering mengajak mereka berdua makan bersama, akhirnya mereka menjadi akrab dan selalu bersama saat waktu senggang.

"Oh Wonwoo? Kau sudah datang?" sapa seorang wanita berumur yang sedang membawa pot bunga daisy. Wonwoo yang melihatnya menyampirkan senyumnya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ne ahjumma, ahjumma sudah makan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah Wonwoo-ya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah juga ahjumma hehe. Ah, lebih baik ahjumma beristirahat sekarang, biar aku yang melanjutkan semuanya ne?" paksa Wonwoo pada sang ahjumma pemilik toko bunga.

Memang yang bekerja di toko bunga milik ahjumma hanya Wonwoo dan satu lagi keponakan sang ahjumma yaitu Seungkwan.

"Aniya, Wonwoo-ya. Sebentar lagi selesai, kau jaga kasir saja ne." perintah ahjumma diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasir dan mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan ikat rambut motif bunga Baby's Breath, bunga kesukaan Wonwoo lalu mulai membereskan kertas kertas yang berceceran di meja kasir. Saat Wonwoo hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya, lonceng pintu toko terdengar saat seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit agak tan masuk dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Oh selamat datang tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Wonwoo ramah dengan senyum tersampir di bibirnya.

"Berikan aku sebuket bunga." Pinta namja itu singkat.

"Bunga jenis apa tuan?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Apa saja yang penting bunga. Cepatlah aku terburu-buru." Desak namja itu membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi. Manabisa bunga diberikan sembarangan, Wonwoo adalah tipe yeoja yang menganggap bunga harus diberikan sesuai dengan keadaan. Karena setiap bunga mempunyai arti dan bisa fatal apabila salah memberi bunga.

"Memangnya bunganya untuk siapa tuan?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi namja didepannya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu kau tau, cepatlah rangkaikan. Kau cerewet sekali sih."

"Maaf tuan, tapi bunga harus diberikan sesuai dengan tujuannya. Jika kau memberikan mawar hitam untuk pacarmu, bisa-bisa kau hanya akan ditamparnya karena dikira menginginkan pacarmu mati." Jelas Wonwoo mulai kesal. Sungguh, seharusnya namja didepannya ini mengerti bahwa arti bunga itu penting.

"Ish, menyebalkan sekali. Aku ingin memberikan bunga untuk ibuku." Jelas sang namja.

"Ah, baiklah. Sebentar ya tuan." Wonwoo mulai beranjak kea rah kumpulan bunga, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik lagi menghadap namja itu.

"Mm, apakah ibumu berulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati, ia takut salah bicara mengira ibu dari namja itu sudah -

"Tidak. Aku akan mengunjungi makamnya."

 _Meninggal._

Wonwoo yang takut namja didepannya tersinggung langsung merangkaikan beberapa mawar hitam dan tulip putih menjadi sebuket bunga yang indah dengan pita hitam dibawahnya. Wonwoo segera kembali ke kasir dan menghitung total biaya yang harus dibayar sang namja.

"Cha, eum.. boleh tau nama tuan siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu Kim." Jawabnya singkat

"Nah, tuan Kim. Totalnya dua puluh ribu won." Wonwoo mencatat nama Mingyu di kartu pembeli dan memberi stempel pada satu kotak di kartu tersebut.

Setelah Mingyu membayarnya, Wonwoo memberikan buket bunga dan kartu pembeli pada Mingyu,

"Ini bunga untuk ibumu, aku menambahkan tiga tulip putih untuk beliau. Tenang saja, gratis kok. Aku juga berdoa untuk ibumu tuan Kim. Semoga ibumu bahagia bersama Tuhan dan terima kasih sudah membeli di toko kami. Ini kartu pembeli, jika semua kotaknya terisi kau bisa mendapat bunga jenis apa saja gratis." Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar yang hanya diangguki Mingyu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Mingyu lalu beranjak keluar toko.

'Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, dimana ya.' Batin Wonwoo menerawang.

"Aish molla, tapi dia ganteng juga ya hehe."

"Wonwoo-ya. Jangan ngelamun seperti itu, sini bantu ahjumma." Tegur ahjumma yang dibalas cengiran lucu dari Wonwoo.

"Ne ahjumma."

-To Be Continued-

Gak nyangka banget bisa nulis begituan hehehe, lanjut gak nih? Sekalian dong kasih saran atau request moment siapaa gitu aku penuhin permintaan kalian kalo bisaa~

REVIEW JUSEYOOO ^^ walaupun isinya cuma titik sebiji aku hargain kok :')


	2. Chapter 2

Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo

Chapter 1

KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO (MEANIE)

SEVENTEEN PLEDIS

WARNING! Genderswitch!Uke

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja tinggi memasuki sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang terparkir didepan sebuah toko bunga, didalam mobil tersebut terdapat seorang namja dengan rambut blonde kuning duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Namja tinggi yang diketahui bernama Mingyu itu lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"HAISH AKU KESAL SEKALI SOONYOUNG-AH." Teriak Mingyu menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan kursi.

"Kenapa lagi eoh?" tanya namja blonde yang dipanggil Soonyoung itu.

"Florist di toko bunga itu cerewet sekali kau tau?! Aku sudah kesal karena ahjussi tua sialan itu dan yeoja itu memperburuk moodku." Mingyu bercerita pada Soonyoung dengan penuh emosi.

"Yah, bukan salah yeoja itu Mingyu-ya. Dia kan memang seharusnya menanyakan apa yang ingin kau beli. Dan jangan panggil appamu sialan, bodoh." Soonyoung menanggapi celotehan Mingyu dengan santai.

"Dia memang sialan Soonyoung-ah. Bisanya dia memaksaku menjadikan anak rekan kerjanya kekasihku, jinjja! kurang cukupkah dia memaksaku mengurus perusahaan tolol nya itu. Aigoo aku bisa gila!" Mingyu memaki-maki.

"Sudahlah tenang Kim. Kau sudah dewasa, dan cukup tadi saja kau mempermalukan dirimu di restauran appaku dengan memecahkan gelas dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Ckck, benar-benar bodoh." Ejek Soonyoung melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Yak Kwon Soonyoung berhenti mengataiku bodoh saat kau tidak lebih pintar dariku." gerutu Mingyu lalu mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa. Suasana hening menguasai dalam mobil itu, Mingyu yang fokus menyetir dan Soonyoung yang sibuk memainkan smartphonenya.

"Jadi, kita akan ketempat eommamu?" Suara Soonyoung memecah keheningan.

"Ne." ucap Mingyu singkat.

 **-Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo-**

Kota Seoul mulai menggelap dan mulai terlihat kelap-kelip lampu dari berbagai tempat mengisi malam di kota besar itu. Di Green Florist, salah satu toko bunga di Seoul yang terlihat terang dengan lampu warna warni kecil disekitar pintu toko tersebut. Di dalamnya, Wonwoo sedang merapihkan barang-barang miliknya bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan dengan ahjumma untuk pergi pulang, langkah kecil Wonwoo menyusuri jalanan menuju flat tempatnya dan sang eomma tinggal. Wonwoo berjalan dengan headset terpasang di kedua telinganya, sesekali bibirnya ikut menyenandungkan lagu yang ia dengar.

Tak terasa, sampailah yeoja manis itu di flatnya, flatnya memang terletak di pinggir jalan jadi sangat mudah untuk menemukannya. Tangannya memutar knop setelah membuka kunci pintu tersebut. Wonwoo mengganti sneakers nya dengan sandal rumah dan bergerak menuju kedalam flat.

"Wonnie?" Terdengar sebuah suara memanggil nama Wonwoo dari arah dapur. Wonwoo yang mendengar suara eommanya hanya tersenyum dan beranjak menuju kearah dapur. Yeoja itu memeluk sang eomma yang sedang memasak dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu yeoja paruh baya yang sekarang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau lelah? Duduklah, eomma sedang membuat sup hangat untukmu." Perintah eomma Wonwoo pada anak semata wayangnya.

Wonwoo mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. Walaupun flat Wonwoo tidak terlalu besar tapi ruangannya terbagi dengan baik, terdapat dua kamar berukuran sedang, sebuah kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu kecil namun cukup untuk menampung tamu yang sedang berkunjung. Yah, flat itu bisa dikatakan merupakan hasil kerja keras Wonwoo dan eommanya bekerja.

"Cha, makanannya sudah siap chagiya, kajja kita makan."

Wonwoo dan eommanya hanya diam karena mereka terbiasa menjaga adab untuk tidak berbicara saat makan. Namun ketenangan tersebut hanya bertahan sampai terdengar gebrakan dari pintu flat Wonwoo.

BRAK!

"YA! KALIAN KELUARLAH!" teriak seorang ahjussi dengan badan kekar serta muka sangar bak preman. Kakinya menendang semua barang barang yang ada di ruang tamu, ia tidak datang sendiri tentu saja. Ia membawa tiga anak buahnya yang sama mengerikannya seperti ahjussi preman itu.

Eomma Wonwoo segera berlari mendatangi ahjussi preman tersebut dan menahan vas bunga yang hampir saja dilempar kelantai. Ahjussi itu menggeram marah dan menarik eomma Wonwoo keluar flat mereka –ke pinggir jalan lebih tepatnya dan menghempasnya. Wonwoo yang melihat eommanya ditarik refleks berteriak dan memeluk sang eomma untuk melindunginya.

-Mingyu Side-

Di sebuah tempat pemakaman, terlihat dua namja rupawan sedang berdiri didepan salah satu nisan bertuliskan Hwang Jiae. Namja tinggi yang diketahui bernama Mingyu itu sedang mengunjungi makam mendiang eommanya bersama sang sepupu, Soonyoung. Hari ini adalah tanggal dimana eomma Mingyu meninggal, Mingyu selalu mengunjungi makam eommanya setiap bulan, dan kebetulan hari ini Soonyoung sedang free dan menemani Mingyu ke makam sang eomma tercinta.

Soonyoung terlihat berdiri dibelakang Mingyu yang sedang menaruh sebuket bunga di atas makam tersebut, lalu terdengar isak tangis pilu namja didepannya. Mingyu menangis didepan nisan sang eomma yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Soonyoung yang mendengar tangis pilu Mingyu menghampiri namja tinggi tersebut dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan sepupunya itu.

"Ssst, gwaenchana Mingyu-ya. Uljima ne, apa kau ingin Jiae imo sedih melihatmu menangisinya?" Tanya Soonyoung tanpa menghentikan usapan tangannya pada punggung Mingyu.

"Soon-soonyoung-ah, ak-aku hiks.." Mingyu tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena senggukan tangisnya.

Soonyoung hampir meneteskan air matanya melihat betapa menyedihkannya keadaan sang sepupu yang terkenal dingin dan keras terhadap semua orang itu. Mingyu memang seringkali membentaknya dan memarahinya, tapi Soonyoung tau itu hanya sikap Mingyu untuk menutupi betapa rapuhnya namja dengan kaki jenjang itu.

Sejak kecil, Soonyoung lah anggota keluarga terdekat Mingyu, karena itulah dia yang paling tau apa dan bagaimana perasaan Mingyu. Dan ia sudah berjanji pada eomma Mingyu bahwa ia akan selalu ada saat Mingyu membutuhkan sandarannya sebagai seorang saudara karena mengingat Mingyu adalah anak tunggal imonya.

Saat tangis Mingyu sudah mulai mereda, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berdiri dan beranjak pulang karena hari sudah hampir malam. Sebelum pulang, mereka memanjatkan doa untuk sang eomma dan imo. Mingyu juga menyempatkan dirinya untuk memeluk nisan sang eomma dan mencoba untuk merasakan pelukan hangat eommanya walaupun yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya dinginnya batu nisan sang eomma.

' _Eomma, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu dan pelukan hangatmu.'_

"Kajja Mingyu-ya." Ajak Soonyoung pada Mingyu. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik Mingyu dan kali ini Soonyoung yang menyetir mengingat Mingyu sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik dan lagipula jalan dari tempat pemakaman eomma Mingyu dan mansion milik keluarga Kim terbilang cukup jauh. Suasana di mobil itu cukup hening ditemani dengan alunan lagu klasik dengan suara yang tidak nyaring. Namun, suasana tersebut buyar saat tiba-tiba seorang wanita berumur jatuh tidak jauh dari depan mobil Mingyu diikuti dengan yeoja muda yang memeluk wanita itu.

CKIIIIT!

Kedua wanita berbeda umur tersebut hampir saja tertabrak mobil sport merah milik Mingyu. Jika saja Soonyoung tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus, bisa dipastikan kedua yeoja itu sekarang sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Mingyu yang terkejut karena mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah?" panggil Mingyu yang tidak disahuti oleh Soonyoung, pemuda blonde itu masih mencerna apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

"INI SUDAH 3 BULAN KALIAN BELUM MEMBAYAR HUTANG KALIAN! BAHKAN BUNGANYA SAJA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBAYARNYA." Bentakan seorang ahjusshi tua terdengar diluar mobil, ahjusshi preman itu mengabaikan bahwa kedua wanita yang berada ditengah jalan itu hampir ditabrak.

Soonyoung akhirnya keluar setelah menenangkan dirinya yang hampir menabrak orang dan mendatangi kedua yeoja tersebut. Beruntung jalanan saat itu sedang sunyi karena malam sudah larut jadi insiden tersebut tidak menyebabkan kekacauan yang sangat besar.

"Ahjumma, agasshi.. gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Soonyoung khawatir. Dibalas dengan decihan ahjusshi preman yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hey bocah! Kau hampir saja menabraknya. Kau seharusnya mengganti rugi kau tau?! Ya yeoja tua! Kau bisa memakai uang bocah itu untuk membayarku." Ujar ahjusshi preman.

Soonyoung yang tidak terima dipanggil bocah mengalihkan pandangannya ke ahjusshi preman dan seketika pukulannya melayang ke rahang preman itu. Sang preman yang mendapat bogem mentah tiba-tiba dari Soonyoung langsung terjatuh dan memegang rahang nya yang dipukul.

"Brengsek kau ahjusshi kurang ajar! Bagaimana bisa kau mendorong seorang wanita ke jalanan eoh?!" teriak Soonyoung dengan tangan yang terkepal dan muka memerah menahan amarah. Mingyu yang terkaget melihat Soonyoung memukul seorang namja tua segera keluar dari mobilnya. Raut mukanya terlihat terkejut saat melihat yeoja yang sedang memeluk yeoja yang sepertinya adalah eommanya, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman blondenya dan ahjusshi preman yang terduduk di tanah.

"Soonyoung-ah, wae? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Mingyu-ya, ahjusshi tua ini kurang ajar kau tau?! Aku ingin membunuhnya saja. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan wanita sekasar itu." Ujar Soonyoung menunjuk namja yang terjatuh akibat pukulannya itu. Memang sikapnya tidak sopan, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat seorang namja yang berlaku kasar pada yeoja. Ia adalah namja yang menjunjung sikap lembut pada yeoja.

"Ahjusshi tua, apa masalahmu eoh? Kau ingin kulaporkan ke polisi?" Tanya Mingyu malas. Preman tadi segera bangkit dan menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu

"Berani nya kau! Ya! Aku berlaku kasar bukan tanpa alasan! Dia tidak membayar hutangnya selama 3 bulan! Dan aku tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi." Mingyu menghentakkan tangan preman itu dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan cek bertuliskan 10 juta won dan melemparnya pada ahjusshi preman itu.

"Jauhkan tangan menjijikkanmu itu dasar ahjusshi tua! Kau ambil cek 10 juta won itu, sekarang pergi dan jangan pernah ganggu mereka lagi." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada dingin.

Sang preman itu hanya menggeram kesal lalu mengambil cek berisi 10 juta won itu dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Soonyoung yang melihat yeoja berambut hitam dan sang eomma masih berpelukan menangis segera mendatangi mereka dan membantu keduanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Namun, yeoja berambut hitam itu menolak lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Soonyoung dan memintanya untuk membawa eommanya saja dengan alasan ingin berterima kasih kepada namja tinggi yang membantunya. Saat Soonyoung membantu eomma dari yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumah, yeoja itu mendatangi Mingyu sedang membenarkan kemejanya yang ditarik ahjusshi preman tadi.

"Em, chogiyo.. aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolongku dan eommaku." Mingyu yang mendengar suara yeoja dibelakangnya segera berbalik badan. Yeoja itu membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat wajah Mingyu yang baru dilihatnya tadi siang.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, anggap saja itu permintaan maaf sepupuku yang hampir menabrak kalian." Jawab Mingyu datar.

"Tidak Mingyu-ssi, aku harus mengganti uangmu. Itu uang yang sangat banyak, dan eommaku pasti tidak akan membiarkan kebaikanmu tanpa membalasnya." Jelas yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Uang segitu tidak ada artinya untukku." Ujar Mingyu yang terdengar seperti menyombong.

"Aku mengerti Kim Mingyu-ssi. Setidaknya biarkan kami membalas kebaikanmu, aku tau kami tidak punya uang sebanyak itu tapi aku bisa menyicilnya dengan gajiku." Yeoja tersebut terlihat mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan menyodorkannya pada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya terdiam dan melihat kertas yang disodorkan yeoja dihadapannya, lalu menampik tangan yeoja itu.

"Dengan gaji sebagai seorang florist? Aku tidak yakin agasshi pecinta bunga yang keras kepala. Dwaesso, aku tidak butuh apapun darimu." Ejek Mingyu dingin dan berbalik menuju ke mobilnya.

Yeoja yang diejek oleh Mingyu terlihat menahan amarahnya, jika saja namja dihadapannya itu tidak membantunya maka ia sudah menendang pantat namja kurang ajar yang tidak punya hati itu sedari tadi. Namun, ia tidak menyerah dan berlari kearah Mingyu lalu menarik tangan namja itu. Yeoja manis itu membuka telapak tangan Mingyu lalu memberinya kertas yang berisi nama dan nomor teleponnya.

"Baiklah 'tuan es balok bermuka triplek', tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku." Ucap yeoja tinggi itu juga dengan sindirannya untuk Mingyu. Lalu yeoja itu terkekeh melihat Mingyu yang terlihat bingung, ia langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya saat mendengar teriakan namja didepannya takut diamuki oleh namja yang baru disindirnya tadi.

"YAK! APA KAU BILANG?!" Teriakan Mingyu menggelegar yang membuat sepupunya berlari keluar rumah dan hampir menabrak yeoja bersurai hitam itu. Mingyu yang sedang badmood hanya masuk ke mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobil sport mahal miliknya.

"Mingyu-ya kau kena- Oh! Hampir saja." Soonyoung memegang dadanya karena terkaget. Sepertinya hari ini jantungnya bekerja dengan keras karena banyak terkejut.

"Hehe, mianhae tuan, aku tidak melihatmu." Yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya pada Soonyoung.

"Gwaenchanayo, aku juga tidak melihatmu, dan panggil saja aku Soonyoung." Ujar Soonyoung diiringi dengan senyum yang membuat matanya yang sipit bertambah sipit.

"Ne, Soonyoung-ssi. Namaku Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." Balas Wonwoo juga dengan senyumnya.

"Geurae Wonwoo-ya, anggap saja aku temanmu.. jangan pakai embel-embel 'ssi' ne? kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, eommamu sudah aku seduhkan air hangat. Jaga eommamu ya?"

"Ne, jeongmal kamsahabnida Soonyoung-ah. Aku berhutang banyak padamu, sampaikan terima kasihku juga pada Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Aigoo, itu bukan apa-apa Wonwoo-ya. Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah dirumah, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Soonyoung.

"Hati-hati Soonyoung-ah."

Soonyoung masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali, matanya melihat kearah Mingyu yang sedang bersender dengan lengannya menutupi sebagian wajah bak modelnya.

"Gwaenchana Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Soonyoung yang dibalas dengan gumaman Mingyu.

"Ah ya, kau mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo?"

"Yeoja manis tadi, yang berbicara denganmu." Jelas Soonyoung

"Manis apanya? Dua kali bertemu denganku dan dia hanya membuat emosiku naik dengan sikap keras kepalanya itu huh." Gerutu Mingyu, Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dua kali? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Ne, pertama saat di toko bunga, dia florist cerewet yang kuceritakan tadi siang. Dan kedua, saat kau hampir menabraknya. Yah dan dia tetap menyebalkan dan keras kepala." Cerita Mingyu pada Soonyoung.

"Dua kali dalam sehari ya.. seandainya kau bertemu lagi dengannya sekali kau benar-benar berjodoh dengannya Kim, hahaha." Soonyoung menggoda Mingyu yang dibalas tatapan tajam namja dengan taring tajam itu.

"Shut your fvcking mouth Kwon." Desis Mingyu tajam. Mendengar desisan Mingyu, Soonyoung bergidik ngeri.

"Peace man, by the way.. Wonwoo itu manis juga ya, aku akan menimbang-nimbang untuk mendekatinya hihi." Soonyoung tertawa geli dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Berbicara lagi dan kupastikan kakimu tidak bisa dance lagi besok Kwon." Ancam Mingyu sedikit kesal dengan rencana Soonyoung. But wait, kenapa dia kesal? Karena ia tidak ingin dekat dengan Wonwoo jika yeoja itu jadi pacar Soonyoung, atau karena ia tidak rela Wonwoo didekati Soonyoung? Entahlah, Mingyu hanya membuang pemikiran yang dianggapnya tidak berguna itu dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Dan soal perkataan Soonyoung tadi, jika sekali lagi ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo mungkin saja yeoja itu adalah jodohnya. Tapi ia baru bertemu dengan Wonwoo sebanyak dua kali jadi tidak mungkin kan yeoja itu jodohnya, hal itu konyol sekali pikir Mingyu.

Seketika ia teringat dengan kertas pemberian Wonwoo tadi. Dirogohnya saku kemejanya dan ia membuka lipatan kertas itu, tertulis nama Jeon Wonwoo dan sebuah nomor telepon milik yeoja itu. Mingyu tersenyum sangat tipis lalu menaruh kertas itu didompetnya.

' _Dasar yeoja keras kepala'_ batin Mingyu lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari, insiden hampir tertabraknya Wonwoo malam itu merupakan pertemuan ketiga mereka.

-To Be Continue-

HUAAA MAAFKEUN GUYS BARU UPDATE!

Jadi kertas catatan alur ceritaku hilaang jadi harus buat ulang. BTW adegan soswitnya di chap depan yah hihihi, ohya pertemuan pertama mereka itu sebenernya di restoran pas Wonwoo merhatiin Mingyu yang lagi kelahi sama appanya. Wonwoo mah gitu, cowo ganteng macem Mingyu aja yang diperhatiin *ditabok Wonu*

Ohya Review jangan lupa yaa readers ku tersayang~ Manhi saranghaejuseyoooooo~


	3. Chapter 3

Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo

Chapter 3

KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO (MEANIE)

SEVENTEEN PLEDIS

WARNING! Genderswitch!Uke

Happy Reading ^^

Disebuah mansion besar milik keluarga Kim terdengar perdebatan sengit antara sang ayah dengan anak bungsunya. Mingyu, sang anak berdiri dengan muka memerah menahan amarahnya menghadapi appa nya yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Appa gila?! Aku masih muda! Bagaimana bisa kau menjodohkanku dengan rekan bodohmu itu hah?!" teriaknya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin ada yeoja-yeoja tidak bermutu mendekatimu dan mengincar hartamu Mingyu. Lagipula kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, apa salahnya appa mencarikan yeoja untukmu eoh?"

"Kau bercanda? ! Aku menolak perjodohan konyolmu, direktur." Desis Mingyu penuh penekanan.

"Malam ini kau akan bertemu de-"

"AKU MEMILIKI KEKASIH!" potong Mingyu dengan keras. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengikuti kemauan appa nya yang menurutnya benar-benar konyol.

Ia spontan berteriak bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih untuk menghindari perintah appanya yang menginginkan dirinya bertemu dengan yeoja rekan appanya. Sang appa yang mendengar perkataan anak nya mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, malam ini kau harus membawanya untuk membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar memiliki seorang kekasih." Ujar appa nya final. Mingyu membelalakkan matanya terkejut, badannya menegang mendengar penuturan appanya.

Hey ayolah, itu hanya bualannya saja untuk menghindari perjodohannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa appanya akan memintanya membawa kekasihnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak bisa membawanya?" tantang appanya melihat respon Mingyu.

"Tidak! Aku akan membawanya malam ini, dan aku harap kau membatalkan perjodohan ini, 'appa'." Mingyu menekankan kata 'appa' pada penuturannya, kakinya langsung beranjak dari ruang kerja sang appa dan membanting pintu ruangan itu.

Namja paruh baya yang melihat aksi anak kandungnya hanya menghela nafas berat. 'Kapan kau akan berubah, Mingyu-ya.' batinnya miris.

Mingyu berada didalam mobil sport miliknya, ia mengacak keras rambutnya dan memukul setir kemudinya dengan kepalan tangannya. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran tentang perkataan appanya tadi, ia harus membawa kekasihnya kerumah malam ini.

"Shit! apa yang harus kulakukan? Kekasih saja tidak punya." Desahnya frustasi, ia membuka laci mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi pil obat. Mingyu membukanya dan mengambil beberapa pil tersebut lalu meminumnya. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar lalu memutar otaknya mencari solusi.

"Mungkin Soonyoung punya solusi." Gumamnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya.

Di perjalanan, Mingyu menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan pandangannya mengabur selama beberapa saat, ia menundukkan kepalanya mecoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Saat dikiranya pandangannya membaik, Mingyu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan kakinya langsung reflek menginjak rem dengan kuat saat melihat seorang yeoja berada tepat didepan mobilnya sedang berteriak melindungi diri. Kepalanya terbentur setir mobil hingga terasa sakit, dipikirannya terlintas sekelebat bayangan.

" _Akkh!"_

" _Eomma! Kenapa kau melukai tanganmu, hiks-lenganmu.. berdarah hiks."_

" _Mingyu?! Kenapa kau ada disini? Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!"_

" _Aku tidak mau eomma! Eomma bertahanlah! Eomma-hiks."_

" _KIM MINGYU! KEMBALI KE KAMARMU SEKARANG!"_

" _SHIRHEO! Eomma kkajimma! Eomma jangan pergi tinggalkan aku! EOMMA!"_

Mingyu mengerang kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya. Perlahan kesadaran Mingyu terkikis juga erangannya terdengar makin melemah. Suara klakson mobil menjadi penghantar hilangnya kesadaran Mingyu saat itu.

-Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo-

Mingyu membuka matanya dan mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan silau cahaya diruangan itu. Ia merasakan kepalanya berputar lalu melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah ruangan dalam rumah sakit.

Mingyu mencoba menggerakkan badannya yang sedikit terasa kaku lalu melihat kearah lengannya terpasang selang infus. Mingyu mengerang kecil menutupi lengannya yang mengeluarkan tetesan darah setelah ia mencabut jarum infus dari lengannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda berambut blonde.

"Oh? Mingyu? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Soonyoung menghampiri ranjang yang ditiduri Mingyu.

"Ne, apa yang terjadi Soonyoung-ah?"

"Ya, kau hampir menabrak seorang yeoja lalu pingsan di dalam mobilmu dan membuatku lari keluar kelas saat mengetahui kau masuk rumah sakit. Bahkan aku tidak meminta izin pada dosenku dan langsung berlari tergesa-gesa kau tahu? Huh aku yakin setelah ini aku akan masuk dalam blacklist nya." jelas Soonyoung dengan nada menyindir.

"Jinjja? Aigoo, mianhae Soonyoung-ah."

"Ya, ya kau harus mentraktirku nanti dan akan kumaafkan." Soonyoung melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, matanya menelisik kearah Mingyu membelalak saat melihat darah di lengan Mingyu.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu paboya! Mengapa kau lepas infusnya hah?!" histeris Soonyoung, Mingyu hanya meringis kecil.

"Aku tidak butuh infus Kwon. Dan perutku lapar, belikan aku makanan Soonyoung-ah." Pinta Mingyu.

"Haish, aku bukan pembantumu Kim!"

"Tidak boleh menolak permintaan orang sakit Kwon." Mingyu menyeringai.

"Arrasseo! Dasar merepotkan, tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Soonyoung beranjak menuju keluar, namun ia berbalik dan menatap Mingyu.

"Mana uangnya babo? Aku tidak sudi membayarkan makanan mu." Gerutu Soonyoung.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas dan merogoh saku coat nya lalu mengeluarkan dompet miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won lalu memberikannya pada Soonyoung dan Soonyoung memekik senang segera melangkah keluar kamar rawat Mingyu.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah abstrak sepupunya. Ia berniat merapikan uangnya yang sedikit tidak tertata didalam dompetnya hingga matanya menangkap suatu lipatan kertas kecil. Tangannya mengeluarkan kertas itu lalu membukanya, kertas itu berisi nomor yeoja bernama Wonwoo yang dibantunya tempo hari.

Mingyu hanya mendengus dan berniat membuangnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya, ia memasukkan kertas itu kembali lalu mengambil coatnya. Badannya beranjak turun dari ranjang dan pergi keluar kamar dengan langkah terburu menyisakan pintu kamar rawatnya yang terbuka.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Soonyoung datang dengan dua buah plastik di kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit bingung melihat pintu kamar rawat Mingyu terbuka, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap melangkah masuk.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat kamar Mingyu yang kosong, bahkan smartphone dan coat milik namja tiang itu juga menghilang. Soonyoung pun mencoba menghubungi Mingyu namun yang ia terima hanyalah jawaban dari operator.

'Sialan kau Kim Mingyu!' umpat Soonyoung.

Sementara itu di mobil Mingyu, terlihat pemiliknya sedang mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ditangannya terdapat kertas putih kecil berisi nomor, ia sedang mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo. Yeoja menyebalkan yang hampir ditabrak Soonyoung beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Yobo-"_

"Ya! Kau Jeon Wonwoo kan? Yeoja yang hampir ditabrak Soonyoung kemarin?" cecar Mingyu memotong perkataan orang diseberang teleponnya.

" _M-mwo? Ini siapa?"_

"Sudah jawab saja!"

" _Ne, majayo aku Wonwoo.. tapi ada perlu apa denganku?"_

"Aku Mingyu, kau kemarin bilang ingin membalas bantuanku kan?"

" _N-ne."_

"Bagus, kuharap itu masih berlaku, temui aku di Star Restaurant sekarang. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

" _Ne?! T-tapi aku ti-"_

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan atau aku akan menerormu juga eommamu." Ancam Mingyu lalu memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

Mingyu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan pelan, ia tidak ingin kejadian hampir menabrak orang tadi terulang lagi dan membuatnya bisa masuk ke dalam penjara.

-Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo-

Siang itu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke toko bunga tempatnya bekerja. Terlihat kantung matanya yang agak menghitam dan juga wajahnya yang pucat. Sepanjang malam ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya tidur karena bingung bagaimana cara mencari uang untuk membayar hutangnya.

"Eomma, aku pergi bekerja dulu ne? Eomma jangan bekerja dulu dan harus beristirahat, arracchi?" Pinta Wonwoo pada eommanya.

"Arrasseo Wonie-ya. Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja Wonwoo, soal uang eomma akan mengusahakannya."

"Aniya eomma, aku juga harus membantu eomma. Eomma tenang saja, aku akan mencari uang secepat mungkin." Tegas Wonwoo membuat eommanya terdiam memandang sendu padanya.

"Maafkan eomma membuat hidupmu susah, Wonwoo." Ujar sang eomma memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Tidak eomma, hidupku tidak susah asalkan eomma selalu disisiku." Balas Wonwoo.

"Eomma sayang padamu, Wonie-ya."

"Nado eomma. Ja, aku harus pergi bekerja, eomma hati-hati dirumah, jika ada sesuatu hubungi aku." Pesan Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan eommanya.

Wonwoo pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul menuju ke tempat kerjanya. Pikirannya kosong dan ia terlihat lesu dan lelah, ia terlalu pusing memikirkan masalah biaya hutang nya dan cara membayar hutang-hutangnya.

Sesekali kaki jenjangnya menendang kerikil kecil yang berada di jalan. Tiba-tiba telepon dalam sakunya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan, Wonwoo merogoh sakunya dan melihat ke layar teleponnya.

'Nomor asing?' batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ragu untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut, bisa saja panggilan itu dari orang jail yang iseng menghubungi orang lain. Dengan pelan akhirnya Wonwoo menjawab panggilan asing tersebut, ia mendekatkan telepon miliknya pada telinganya.

"Yobo-" belum selesai Wonwoo berbicara sebuah suara memotong perkataannya.

" _Ya! Kau Jeon Wonwoo kan? Yeoja yang hampir ditabrak Soonyoung kemarin?"_

"M-mwo? Ini siapa?" tanya Wonwoo kebingungan pada orang yang mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan itu.

" _Sudah jawab saja!"_

"Ne, majayo aku Wonwoo.. tapi ada perlu apa denganku?" cicit Wonwoo pelan.

" _Aku Mingyu, kau kemarin bilang ingin membalas bantuanku kan?"_

"N-ne."

" _Bagus, kuharap itu masih berlaku, temui aku di Star Restaurant sekarang. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu."_

"Ne?! T-tapi aku ti-"

" _Aku tidak menerima penolakan atau aku akan menerormu juga eommamu."_

Sebelum Wonwoo menjawab perkataan namja diseberang telepon, namja itu sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan, seorang namja aneh bernama Mingyu yang menelpon dirinya dan seenaknya menyuruh Wonwoo pergi ke suatu tempat.

'Tunggu, siapa? Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?!' histeris Wownoo dalam pikirannya.

"Mwoya! Tidak bisakah dia berbicara baik-baik? Aku bahkan hanya menjawab beberapa kata. Walaupun dia membantuku kemarin, tapi tidak seharusnya dia bersikap begitu padaku!" gerutu Wonwoo kesal.

"Dan apa? Pergi ke Star Restaurant dan membolos kerja? Hell no! aku tidak akan pergi."

Wonwoo melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti karena telepon dari Mingyu, tapi pikirannya berkecamuk sepanjang jalan.

'Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya.'

'Tapi seharusnya dia tidak seenaknya menyuruhku.'

'Tapi tetap saja aku sudah berjanji, aigoo kepalaku'

Setelah beberapa pemikiran yang berputar dalam pikiran yeoja manis itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ke Star Restaurant tempat dimana Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk menemuinya tanpa tau bahwa hidupnya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

-TBC-

Guys maafkan aku baru update, dan hasilnya giniii ngecewain

Aku minta support dan pengertian dari kalian ne? Aku lagi sakit dan lagi dalam masa penyembuhan jadi agak susah update ff. tapi aku janji kok chapter depan lebih panjang dari ini.

BUAT READERS DEUL DAN FOLLOWERS DAN FAVOURITERS DAN REVIEWERS JEONGMAL GOMAWO! AKU SAYANG KALIAN *bow and hug*


	4. Chapter 4

Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo

Chapter 4

KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO (MEANIE)

SEVENTEEN PLEDIS

WARNING! Genderswitch!Uke

Happy Reading ^^

Disinilah Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya, di restaurant milik sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya yang gemar menari itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat lalu merogoh smartphone miliknya dan menelpon seseorang dengan ekspresi datar.

" _Ne, Kim sajang-"_

"Cepat cari semua informasi terkait yeoja bernama Jeon Wonwoo, semua tanpa bersisa. Dan aku ingin berkas itu sudah ada di depanku tidak lebih dari limabelas menit." Potong Mingyu mengeluarkan perintahnya pada namja yang sepertinya adalah asisten nya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang sana, Mingyu langsung mematikan panggilannya sepihak.

Ia lalu memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan secangkir espresso yang disambut dengan senyuman ramah sang pelayan tanda hormat pada pelanggannya.

Saat espresso pesanannya datang, saat itu juga datang seorang namja ber jas mendatangi Mingyu dan membawa sebuah amplop besar dan tebal berwarna coklat. Namja ber jas itu membungkuk dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada Mingyu.

"Ini adalah semua data berisi informasi berkaitan dengan Jeon Wonwoo, sajangnim."

"Bisa kau jelaskan isinya? Aku tidak berminat membacanya." Ujar Mingyu santai.

"Ne? N-ne, dia bernama Jeon Wonwoo, lahir 17 Juni 1997. Sedang melanjutkan kuliah di-"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang latar belakangnya! Berikan aku informasi yang lebih penting." Perintah Mingyu kasar membuat namja ber jas didepannya sedikit takut.

"Dia hanya tinggal bersama ibu nya yang bernama Shin Minhui, orang tua nya bercerai saat ia kecil dan ayahnya sekarang merupakan Jendral Manager di Sian Corporation. Keluarga nya terlilit hutang dengan beberapa perusahaan rentenir kecil di kota Seoul, dan menurut informasi yang saya dapat ibu Wonwoo terkena Kanker otak stadium tiga. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah sakit karena alasan biaya." Jelas sang namja ber jas yang hanya dibalas anggukan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana dengan saudaranya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dia merupakan anak tunggal, sajangnim. Oleh karena itu, Wonwoo bekerja dari umurnya yang masih muda untuk membiayai ibu nya dan dirinya. Dan dari hasil bekerja nya ia dapat melanjutkan pendidikan nya sampai ke Pledis University jurusan seni dan menyewa sebuah flat." Jelas namja ber jas itu lagi.

"Geurae, kerja bagus. Kau bisa kembali," ujar Mingyu yang dibalas bungkukan namja didepannya.

"Ah, dan bawa berkas ini ke ruang kerjaku." Perintah Mingyu lagi.

"Ne, sajangnim." ucap namja ber jas itu lalu pergi.

Mingyu menyesap espresso miliknya dalam diam.

'Jeon Wonwoo.' Batin Mingyu menyeringai, ia mengambil smartphone miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku punya lima puluh juta won tunai untukmu, dengan syarat.." Mingyu terdiam sebentar melihat sesosok yeoja berambut hitam masuk di pintu restaurant.

"Tangkap Shin Minhui dalam waktu limabelas menit." Mingyu memutuskan sambugan teleponnya

 **-Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo-**

Ditengah perjalanan Wonwoo menuju Star Restaurant, yeoja tinggi itu mendapat sebuah panggilan dari handphone miliknya. Ia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut saat melihat nama orang yang menelponnya.

" _Eonni?"_ sapa suara diseberang sana.

"Ne, Seungkwannie." Balas Wonwoo.

" _Eonni, kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke florist?"_ tanya Seungkwan.

"Aniya Seungkwan-ah, eonni ada keperluan mendadak saat ini. Bisakah kau menyampaikan izinku pada ahjumma?"

" _Kebetulan eonni, ahjumma berniat menutup florist lebih awal hari ini. Keluarga kami mengadakan acara malam ini, jadi ahjumma harus menyiapkan banyak hal."_ Jelas Seungkwan yang membuat Wonwoo berbinar.

"Jinjja?! Baguslah kalau begitu, eonni jadi tidak absen bekerja hehe. Baiklah sampaikan salamku pada ahjumma ya Seungkwannie, selamat bersenang-senang."

" _Tentu eonni."_ Ucap Seungkwan mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lega, ia pikir ia harus merelakan pekerjaannya yang berharga demi menemui namja bernama Mingyu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan beruntung lah berkat berita baik dari Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang.

Setelah sampai di Star Restaurant, Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari namja yang tak cukup asing lagi di ingatannya. Dan yeoja itu menemukan Mingyu sedang duduk dengan tangannya yang terlipat. Ia segera melangkah mendekati Mingyu dan menyapa namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo Mingyu-ssi." Sapa Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu menengadah menatap dirinya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur masih kutunggu saat kau sudah telat hampir satu jam." Ujar Mingyu dingin

"Mianhaeyo Mingyu-ssi, aku-"

"Aku tidak butuh alasan tidak pentingmu itu nona. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau harus membantuku hari ini dan seterusnya dengan menjadi kekasihku."

Wonwoo yang awalnya kesal karena perkataannya dipotong berubah menjadi kaget atas ucapan Mingyu.

"Mwo?! Kekasih?!" Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku memang ingin membantumu, tapi menjadi kekasihmu? Haha, tidak!" ujar Wonwoo sarkatis, Mingyu hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Ia menatap smartphonenya yang berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk dan mengangkatnya. Mingyu terdiam mendengarkan orang di seberang sana lalu mengangguk tanda puas.

"Kerja bagus, aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Mingyu menutup teleponnya lalu menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau pikir aku mau jadi kekasihmu? Tentu tidak, tapi kali ini kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Tenang saja, itu hanya untuk hari ini dan kau cukup berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku didepan appaku." Ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya, berpura-pura menjadi kekasih? Heol! Dan juga Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk berbohong pada orang tua? Hell NO! Wonwoo tidak mau melakukannya.

"Oh, jangan lupa jika kau yang memaksaku untuk meminta bantuanmu nona Jeon, dan lagipula aku berniat membayarmu dengan bantuanmu kali ini."

Perkataan Mingyu yang seakan merendahkannya membuat emosi Wonwoo naik, yeoja itu menunjuk hidung Mingyu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau! Kau pikir aku serendah itu hah?! Aku memang membutuhkan uang tapi tidak dengan cara keji apalagi membohongi orang tua!" teriak Wonwoo penuh emosi, ia tidak peduli pusat perhatian pengunjung restaurant tertuju padanya, beruntung saat itu restaurant sedang cukup sunyi. Mingyu yang merasa suasana makin memanas hanya mendehem pelan dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Tapi, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau akan dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanmu juga dari Pledis university besok. Oh, dan apa kau tidak kasihan dengan eommamu? Dia terkena kanker dan kau masih menolak bantuanku? Heol! Yang benar saja." Mingyu tertawa meremehkan.

"Maaf, Tuan Kim yang terhormat! Tapi aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan, dan aku tidak akan membantumu meskipun kau memberiku uang sebanyak apapun." Wonwoo membawa dirinya meninggalkan Mingyu sampai Mingyu bersuara dibelakangnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kau cukup sulit dinegosiasi rupanya, tapi tidak apa.. aku tak akan memaksamu," Mingyu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan memberimu penawaran terakhir, Kau membantuku dan eommamu kembali padamu atau kau tetap menolak dan kau tidak akan melihat eommamu lagi." Ujar Mingyu tenang, namun perkataannya membuat Wonwoo membalikkan badannya.

"Mwo?! Kau! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja, aku Kim Mingyu dan aku akan selalu mendapatkan yang aku inginkan." Wonwoo menggeram marah.

"Aku tau itu hanya bualanmu semata tuan Kim, tapi maaf aku tidak akan percaya pada orang brengsek macam kau."

"Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan." Mingyu menelpon seseorang dan saat panggilan telah tersambung, ia menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo ragu untuk mengambilnya, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil smartphone Mingyu dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Eomma?" panggil Wonwoo.

" _Wonnie-ya! Wonwoo, tolong eomma!"_ suara tangisan terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Eomma?! Eomma eodiya?! Tunggu aku eomma, aku akan menjemputmu!" Wonwoo panik mendapati sang eomma menangis meminta tolong padanya. Mingyu langsung merebut smartphone nya dan mematikan sambungannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata berair.

"Teganya kau Kim Mingyu!"

"Itu pilihanmu Jeon Wonwoo, aku memberimu waktu satu jam dari sekarang. Jika kau tidak menghubungiku, katakan selamat tinggal untuk eomma tersayangmu." Mingyu beranjak melewati Wonwoo, meninggalkan yeoja itu dengan tangisannya.

Wonwoo tidak menyangka namja bernama Kim Mingyu akan berbuat sejahat itu padanya hanya demi membuat dirinya menjadi kekasih satu hari Mingyu. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia menemui namja sebrengsek Mingyu. Bahkan sang eomma dijadikan sandera oleh Mingyu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Mingyu membunuh eomma yang juga merupakan anggota keluarga satu-satunya.

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya dan melangkah dengan lesu keluar restaurant, ia hanya melangkah tanpa arah mengikuti kakinya yang membawanya ke sebuah taman bunga. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di taman tersebut.

Yeoja manis itu terdiam menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Perlahan air matanya jatuh dan lelehan air mata itu semakin deras dan berubah menjadi tangis. Wonwoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya dan sebuah lengan menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna pink padanya membuat kepalanya terangkat dan ia melihat seorang yeoja berkuncir membawa beragam jenis bunga di keranjang yang tergantung di lengannya.

"Eonni, jangan menangis.. Hari ini hari yang cerah, seharusnya eonni tersenyum. Apa eonni tidak malu pada bunga-bunga disekitar eonni? Mereka akan ikut sedih." Celoteh yeoja kecil dihadapan Wonwoo masih dengan tangannya yang menyodorkan sapu tangan. Wonwoo menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengusapkannya ke wajahnya, lalu ia tersenyum pada yeoja kecil didepannya.

"Eonni cantik saat tersenyum." Puji sang yeoja kecil.

"Gomawo, kau juga sangat manis adik kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Haerin, eonni."

"Nah, Haerin yang manis, terima kasih telah meminjamkan sapu tanganmu. Dan eonni tadi hanya sedih, eonni terjatuh saat di jalan tadi dan melukai kaki eonni." Ujar Wonwoo mengusap surai yeoja kecil dihadapannya.

"Tidak masalah, eonni. Oh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu eonni." Haerin terlihat mencari sesuatu di keranjangnya dan mengeluarkan setangkai Lily kuning dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkejut lalu menghela nafasnya dan menerima bunga itu.

"Haerin-ah, apa kau mengerti makna bunga?" tanya Wonwoo dibalas anggukan Haerin. Wonwoo melihat sekitar taman, mencari bunga yang pas untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dan matanya tertuju pada kumpulan tulip yang tumbuh dibagian taman sebelah kiri.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Haerin." Wonwoo mendatangi tulip itu dan memetik setangkai tulip berwarna putih, lalu berlari kecil kearah tempatnya tadi dan memberikan tulip itu disertai dengan senyuman tulus. Yeoja kecil dihadapannya mengangguk kecil dan menerima tulip yang diberi Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa eonni, lain kali kau harus berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya sesulit apapun itu. Aku yakin eonni pasti bisa. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya eonni. Eomma pasti mencariku." Ucap Haerin melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan serta lambaian tangannya.

"Ah! Eonni! Permintaan maaf diterima, sampai jumpa lagi." Seru Haerin dengan tangannya yang mengangkat tulip putih pemberian Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manis Haerin.

Wonwoo duduk kembali dan menghela nafasnya, ia berterima kasih pada Haerin yang secara tidak langsung telah membuatnya berhenti menangis sekaligus menyadarkannya atas perilakunya. Memang Haerin tidak mendapatinya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk, tapi ia tetap merasa malu karena Haerin menegurnya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Lily ditangannya dan sesekali tangannya memutar batang Lily tersebut memainkannya. Wonwoo merasa dirinya bersalah dengan yeoja kecil bernama Haerin yang ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu. Pikirannya menerawang,

'Lily kuning, kebohongan dan kepalsuan.'

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat mendengar teriakan anak kecil yang terjatuh membuat Wonwoo reflek berdiri dan berniat mendatangi anak itu. Tangisan anak itu mulai mengeras dan beberapa saat kemudian yeoja muda yang diyakini Wonwoo adalah ibunya membantu anak itu berdiri dan memeluk anak tersebut. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo membatalkan niatnya untuk mendatangi anak tersebut.

"Junmi-ya, gwaenchana? Aigoo, sini eomma lihat lukamu." Ujar sang eomma sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"Eomma, ap-appo! Hiks.."

"Gwaenchana, eomma disini sayang. Kajja, kita obati lukamu dulu." Ujar sang eomma dan membawa anaknya ke bangku didekat Wonwoo berdiri. Lalu sang eomma menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Chogi, apa agasshi punya air?" tanya sang eomma, Wonwoo lalu merogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan botol minum kecil miliknya.

"Sisa setengah, tapi kurasa cukup untuk membersihkan lukanya." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Kamsahamnida, agasshi." Ucap sang eomma.

"Aniyo, tidak masalah." Wonwoo mendekati anak kecil itu dan mengamati eommanya yang membersihkan luka di lutut anaknya dengan telaten dan hati-hati. Wonwoo tersenyum dan memetik mawar kuning disebelahnya.

Sesaat setelah sang eomma selesai menempelkan plester bergambar pororo, Wonwoo menyodorkan mawar digenggamannya. Sang anak bingung akan perilaku Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba memberinya bunga.

"Noona memberiku bunga? Noona, aku adalah laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak menerima bunga." Protes anak kecil tersebut masih dengan senggukannya. Wonwoo terkekeh kecil lalu merendahkan badannya sejajar denga anak tersebut.

"Siapa bilang? Bunga tidak hanya untuk perempuan, laki-laki juga bisa menerima bunga. Karena bunga memiliki banyak arti dan boleh ditujukan untuk semua orang." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Lalu, apa arti bunga yang noona pegang?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Mawar kuning bisa berarti doa cepat sembuh." Ujar Wonwoo, anak kecil tersebut mengangguk lalu mengambil mawar kuning ditangan Wonwoo.

"Lalu, apa bunga yang berarti sayang?" tanya sang anak lagi. Wonwoo menunjuk mawar merah dan anak tersebut memetiknya lalu memberikannya pada eommanya.

"Ja, ini untuk eomma. Terima kasih telah mengobatiku, eomma. Aku sayang padamu." Ujar sang anak yang dibalas pelukan oleh sang eomma.

"Eomma juga sayang padamu, selamanya akan begitu sayang." Balas sang eomma membuat Wonwoo tersenyum, seketika ia mengingat eommanya yang masih terancam bahaya.

Yeoja bersurai hitam itu berdiri dan pamit pada pasangan ibu-anak tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar taman. Ia melihat jam ditangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat sepuluh menit, sudah hampir satu jam sejak Mingyu meninggalkannya di restaurant. Pikirannya makin kalut dan Wonwoo langsung mengambil handphone miliknya dan mencari panggilan terakhirnya. Ia menghubungi nomor tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Kau berubah pikiran?"_ sambut suara diseberang sana.

"Kembalikan eomma ku, kau brengsek!" bentak Wonwoo.

" _Wow, santai. Aku akan kembalikan eommamu asalkan kau setuju dengan penawaranku tadi."_

"Baik, baik, lakukan sesukamu asalkan eommaku selamat." Wonwoo berucap pasrah.

" _Good girl! Datang lah ke gedung tua di dekat rumahmu dan temui aku disana."_ Perintah Mingyu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan eommaku?"

" _Eomma mu akan berada disana bersamaku."_ Mingyu memutuskan teleponnya.

Wonwoo mendesah frustasi lalu berlari mencari taksi untuk menemui eommanya secepat mungkin.

' _Maafkan aku, Haerin. Tapi kurasa kebohonganku tidak akan berakhir sampai disini saja.'_

-TBC-

HI! Aku balik, bawa update-an baru! Hahaha, gaes jangan lupa review, like, and follow. Gomawo *bow and hug*

Ohiya, aku kadang suka sedih pas orang-orang nelpon Mingyu pasti diputus sepihak mulu wakakakak. Pesanku kalian hati-hati dan siap sakit hati aja kkalo nelpon Mingyu. #Lohh


	5. Chapter 5

Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo

Chapter 5

KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO (MEANIE)

SEVENTEEN PLEDIS

WARNING! Genderswitch!Uke

Happy reading^^

Wonwoo mencari gedung yang sekiranya sudah tua dan tidak terpakai lagi, dan matanya tertuju pada gedung kecil tak bercat dan terdapat dua buah mobil. Ia sangat mengingat mobil sport berwarna merah itu adalah milik Mingyu, mobil yang hampir menabraknya dan eommanya tempo hari. Ia langsung masuk kedalam gedung tersebut dan mencari keberadaan eommanya walaupun telapak tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat dan badannya merinding.

"Eomma?! Eodiya?!" seruan Wonwoo menggema membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Wonwoo berjalan makin menjelajah kedalam gedung tersebut dan dikagetkan oleh sesosok namja berbadan kekar berdiri tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"Nuguya?!"

"Ikut aku kedalam." Perintah namja itu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah namja itu dan berhenti saat dilihatnya sang eomma tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri di sebuah kursi. Wonwoo berlari mendatangi eommanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Panggil suara dibelakangnya, Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada eommaku?!" seru Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak menyakitinya, karena kita sudah sepakat bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kau tidak menyakitinya?" tantang Wonwoo. Mingyu mendecih dan mengarahkan dagunya pada Wonwoo, salah satu namja berbadan kekar mengangguk dan melempar selembar kertas serta tiga bungkus obat yang diambil oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membaca kertas yang diambilnya. Kertas itu berisi surat pengobatan rumah sakit dengan nama eommanya dan juga obat sementara untuk mengurangi sakit yang disebabkan oleh kanker eommanya.

"Aku tidak ingin seseorang meninggal dihadapanku. Dan karena aku sudah membantu pengobatan eommamu, bagaimana jika kau ikut aku sekarang untuk bersiap-siap. Kau banyak membuang waktuku." Ujar Mingyu dingin.

"Geurae, tapi pertama biarkan aku memastikan eommaku sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Dan aku akan mengikutimu setelah itu." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Fine, kau bisa ikut denganku. Aku akan mengantar kalian." Ucap Mingyu berlalu keluar gedung itu. Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu dengan membopong sang eomma yang tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat.

 **-Flower, Harmony, and Nunbucheo-**

Setelah Wonwoo membawa eommanya ke flat milik mereka dan menidurkan sang eomma di tempat tidurnya, Wonwoo segera kembali ke mobil dan Mingyu langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo bergidik ngeri karena takut akan terjadi kecelakaan.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi, bisakah kau memelankan lajunya eoh? Kita bisa saja kecelakaan!" seru Wonwoo yang tidak digubris oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo beberapa kali mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengendarai mobil dengan laju diatas rata-rata tapi tidak dihiraukan Mingyu, sesekali ia dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo takut dan memutuskan untuk memanjatkan doa berkali-kali agar hari ini ia masih diberikan keselamatan oleh Tuhan.

Dan disinilah Mingyu dan Wonwoo sekarang, di pusat perbelanjaan Gangnam. Mingyu keluar dengan kacamata hitam yang tersampir di hidungnya dan Wonwoo yang keluar dengan muka pucat dan badan yang lemas. Sepanjang perjalanan, Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya pusing karena menyalip mobil-mobil lain di jalanan dan juga mengerem tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat perutnya seperti diaduk dan sekarang ia mual.

Setelah Wonwoo berjalan beberapa langkah, ia merasakan isi perutnya akan keluar dan menunduk saat mulutnya mengeluarkan muntahan. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo muntah terkejut dan lagi muntahan Wonwoo mengenai mobilnya.

"Mwoya! Kau yeoja kampung, bisa tidak kau tidak muntah di mobilku eoh?!" teriak Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang baru menyelesaikan muntahnya.

"YA! Ini salahmu, bodoh! Kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan itu membuatku mual!" Wonwoo balas berteriak walaupun badannya masih terasa lemas. Mingyu hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Beraninya kau menyalahkanku eoh?! Ya cepat bersihkan mobilku sekarang." Perintah Mingyu menunjuk bekas muntahan Wonwoo.

"Shirheo! Kau saja sana yang membersihkannya!" Ujar Wonwoo lalu berjalan mencari toilet. Mingyu menarik rambutnya dari belakang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Yeoja kampung, kau benar-benar berani eoh?! Kau ingin eomma mu diculik lagi?!" Mingyu merasakan tangannya dihempas oleh Wonwoo.

"Dasar tukang ancam! Kalau saja bukan karena membantu eomma sudah kubunuh kau dari dulu." Ujar Wonwoo sarkatis, tangannya beralih ke tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tisu basah dan mengelapnya ke mobil Mingyu yang terdapat bekas muntahannya.

"Bunuh saja jika kau ingin seluruh dunia membencimu karena telah membunuh direktur utama Pledis Corporation." Ujar Mingyu sombong.

Wonwoo heran, mengapa namja dibelakangnya itu memiliki sifat yang sangat sangat buruk, beberapa waktu lalu ia seperti penjahat sadis yang berani membunuh orang. Dan sekarang lihatlah namja itu seperti seorang raja yang menyombongkan semua hartanya. Cih, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak akan mau berurusan lagi dengan namja bernama Kim Mingyu setelah ini.

"Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Wonwoo cuek, rasa takutnya akan Mingyu beberapa waktu lalu hilang dan berubah menjadi rasa benci dan kesal karena sikap namja itu.

"Kau benar-benar berani eoh?! Awas saja kau yeoja kampung, jika kau berani macam-macam padaku aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan hidupmu." Ancam Mingyu.

"Terserahmu sajalah, dasar tukang ancam. Untuk apa aku macam-macam denganmu, membuang waktu saja." Mingyu benar-benar tidak percaya ada yeoja yang berani mengatainya seperti itu. Biasanya yeoja akan mendekatinya dengan cara apapun, tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo. Yeoja itu berani mengatainya bahkan melawannya, dan sering membuat emosinya mendidih dalam satu detik.

"Kau! Jika saja aku tidak membutuhkanmu, aku akan menyingkirkanmu secepat mungkin."

"Coba saja, aku juga akan menyingkirkanmu dengan mudah. Tinggal bilang kau membuat aksi kriminal didepan para wartawan dan headline berita akan terukir namamu." Wonwoo membuang tisu basah terakhirnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sebal. Mingyu berniat membalas perkataan Wonwoo lagi sebelum yeoja itu memotong.

"Daripada kau repot memikirkan cara menyingkirkanku, lebih baik kau memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan disini. Kau sendiri yang membuang waktu, Tuan Kim yang terhormat. Ini sudah hampir senja kau tau?" Wonwoo melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Wonwoo kalau saja tidak banyak orang yang melihat kearah mereka berdua. Akhirnya Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan langkah cepat dan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Wonwoo tersenyum merasa menang lalu mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang.

Mereka menuju kearah sebuah butik ternama dan memasukinya, Wonwoo berdecak kagum melihat banyaknya dress yang mewah dan indah. Melihat reaksi Wonwoo, Mingyu merespon dengan decihan tak suka.

"Dasar yeoja kampung." Ejek Mingyu pelan, namun Wonwoo mendengarnya.

"Daripada kau, iblis sadis." Ejek Wonwoo balik dengan memeletkan lidahnya membuat emosi Mingyu kembali mendidih, Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu akan meledak melarikan diri ke bagian mini-dress dalam butik itu. Mingyu menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Seorang pegawai yang melihat hal itu tersenyum penuh arti padanya membuat Mingyu risih.

"Wae?!" bentak Mingyu.

"Animnida tuan, hanya saja kalian pasangan yang unik." Puji pegawai tersebut yang lebih terlihat seperti hinaan untuk Mingyu.

"Bicara sekali lagi dan aku pastikan kau menjadi pengangguran besok." Ujar Mingyu dan berlalu melewati pegawai tersebut. Pegawai tersebut terkejut dan langsung membungkukkan badannya.

Mingyu mendatangi Wonwoo yang terpaku pada dress selutut berwarna ungu dihadapannya, dress itu memiliki bunga mawar dibagian bahu sebelah kiri membuat dress itu semakin terlihat indah. Mingyu menatap malas pada Wonwoo.

"Cepatlah memilih, yeoja kampung. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi." Ujar Mingyu.

"Bolehkah aku memilih dress ini Mingyu-ssi?" tanya Wonwoo penuh harap, Mingyu menatap dress ungu tersebut.

"Pilihan yang buruk, memang tipe-tipe yeoja kampung." Sindir Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa sakit hati atas ucapan Mingyu, namun Wonwoo hanya memendam emosi nya tidak ingin berdebat dengan namja tak punya hati disampingnya.

"Aku pilih itu, dan tolong pilihkan sepatu yang cocok dengan dress itu." Ujar Mingyu menunjuk dress putih yang terdapat disebelah dress ungu pilihan Wonwoo tadi. Wonwoo yang hampir meneteskan air matanya hanya memilih untuk pergi keluar butik meninggalkan Mingyu yang terheran dibuatnya.

Setelah Mingyu membayar dress dan sepatu milik Wonwoo, ia menyusul Wonwoo diluar butik dan melempar tas berisi dress dan sepatu itu kearah Wonwoo yang ditangkap dengan setengah hati oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu lalu membawa-lebih tepatnya ia berjalan dan diikuti Wonwoo- menuju ke salon, mereka disambut ramah oleh pegawai disana.

"Tolong rias dia, jangan terlalu menor." Perintah Mingyu lalu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan tajam.

"Mwo? Ada masalah?" tanya Mingyu dingin. Wonwoo membuka mulutnya berniat untuk berteriak, namun akhirnya ia berdehem pelan lalu berbicara dengan dingin pada Mingyu.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak suka dengan selera orang, tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu menjelekkan orang lain di hadapan umum seperti itu. Inilah yang membuat aku tidak menyukaimu, kau tidak pernah menghargai orang dan tidak tau sopan santun." Sindir Wonwoo tajam.

"Memang apa urusanmu? Dasar yeoja kampung." Balas Mingyu. Wonwoo yang merasa kesabarannya habis mendekati Mingyu dan mencubit pinggang namja itu dengan keras. Mingyu berteriak kesakitan dan menghempas tangan Wonwoo.

"Mwoya?!" Mingyu mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Itu balasan untuk kau yang tidak sopan." Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu dan mengikuti pegawai didepannya.

Mingyu lagi-lagi menatap tidak percaya pada yeoja ajaib bernama Wonwoo itu. Baru pertama kali dirinya menemui yeoja seberani Wonwoo, bahkan yeoja itu berani mengancamnya balik. Harga dirinya sebagai Kim Mingyu benar-benar terasa diinjak oleh yeoja keras kepala bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku pelanggan di salon itu dan meringis saat pinggangnya terasa ngilu.

'Sial! Kekuatan yeoja kampung itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan.'

Mingyu sibuk mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit saat smartphone nya berdering, Mingyu hanya menatap malas melihat nama kontak orang yang menelponnya lalu menolak panggilan tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, deringan telepon kembali terdengar dan Mingyu menggeram pelan lalu mengangkatnya.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu malas.

"Kau tidak melupakan janjimu malam ini, bukan?"

"Hah, tentu tidak. Aku akan membawanya malam ini." Jawab Mingyu.

"Baguslah, aku akan menunggumu." Balas sang penelpon lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Mingyu kembali menaruh smartphone nya, ia menggerutu kenapa Wonwoo berias dengan waktu yang lama. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia hanya baru menunggu yeoja itu selama beberapa belas menit. Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Soonyoung lewat sosial media.

 **MingyuKim** : 'Hoi, Kwon!'

 **MingyuKim** : 'Aku tau kau selalu on. Balas pesanku.'

 **KwonHoshi** : 'Cih, mencariku setelah meninggalkanku dirumah sakit, kau benar-benar brengsek Kim.'

 **MingyuKim** : 'Hehe, maafkan aku Kwon. Aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu.'

 **KwonHoshi** : 'Kebiasaanmu menyogokku harus dihilangkan babo!'

 **MingyuKim** : 'Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu nike limited edition Kwon.'

 **KwonHoshi** : 'Sogokan yang basi-_-'

 **MingyuKim** : 'Arrasseo kau boleh memilikinya.'

 **KwonHoshi** : 'Mwo? Memiliki apa?'

 **MingyuKim** : 'Studio Dance milikmu sendiri.'

 **KwonHoshi** : 'Jinjja?! Kim Mingyu kau bercanda?!'

 **MingyuKim** : 'Yasudah kalau tidak mau.'

 **KwonHoshi** : 'Eiy, jangan begitu dong, sepupuku Mingyu yang tampan.'

 **MingyuKim** : 'Tidak usah modus, cepat katakan dimana kau ingin membangun studio mu.'

 **KwonHoshi** : 'Assa! Baiklah aku akan mencari lokasi yang tepat terlebih dulu, aku akan menelponmu nanti.

 **MingyuKim** : 'Ya, terserahmu sajalah.'

Seseorang berdehem cukup keras membuat Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Didepannya berdiri sosok Jeon Wonwoo dengan balutan dress pilihan Mingyu, tinggi badannya yang sudah menjulang dibuat lebih tinggi lagi dengan high heels putih yang elegan saat dikenakan Wonwoo. Make up natural di wajahnya yang pas dengan kulit putih mulusnya serta rambut yang tergerai bergelombang dan dijepit pita berwarna silver dibagian kanan rambutnya. Sosok yang benar-benar sempurna dimata seluruh pegawai di salon tersebut.

Mingyu sedikit tercengang dengan penampilan Wonwoo saat ini, namun ia berhasil mempertahankan wajah datarnya dihadapan Wonwoo. Lalu ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan berdehem pelan, ia mendirikan badannya dan beranjak menuju kearah kasir.

Wonwoo yang merasa dicueki hanya mendengus kesal,

' _Setidaknya beri sedikit komentar kan bisa, dasar namja triplek.'_ Batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyusul Mingyu kearah kasir dan sempat terkaget saat salah satu pegawai dikasir itu menyebutkan nominal harga beriasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Mingyu, namja itu hanya mengeuarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya pada pegawai tersebut. Setelah membayarnya Mingyu berjalan kembali ke mobil diikuti Wonwoo yang masih kesal dengan Mingyu.

Di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang terjadi antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Kali ini Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya dengan lumayan santai tidak seperti sebelumnya. Wonwoo maupun Mingyu tidak ada berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah suara ering dari telepon Wonwoo memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo eomma?" Wonwoo menyapa.

" _Wonwoo-ya?! Kau dimana, sayang? Eomma khawatir padamu-hiks."_ suara senggukan terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma. Eomma uljimayo, aku akan segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusanku selesai, ne? jangan khawatirkan aku. Eomma beristirahatlah."

" _Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Wonnie-ya?"_ tanya sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma. Nan gwaenchanayo." Balas Wonwoo.

" _Ah, iya. Wonwoo-ya, eomma tadi merasa seperti dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam. Entahlah eomma sangat takut, dan setelah dirumah sakit eomma pikir eomma akan dibawa kemana-mana, tapi eomma sudah berada dikamar saat eomma bangun. Apa itu hanya mimpi eomma saja, Wonnie-ya?"_

"Ne, eomma. Itu.. eum, hanya mimpi eomma saja mungkin. Eomma beristirahatlah dan jangan lupa minum obat diatas meja, ne?" ujar Wonwoo sedikit tergagap.

" _Obat? Kau membelinya?"_ tanya sang eomma lagi.

"Ne, eomma tadi aku membelinya sebelum pulang, dan ternyata eomma tidur. Jadi aku taruh saja di atas meja."

" _Kau punya uang, Wonnie-ya?"_

"Ne, eomma. Aku mendapatkan uang tambahan dari ahjumma di florist dan aku langsung membeli obat untuk eomma." Bohong Wonwoo.

" _Seharusnya kau tabung saja uangmu, Wonnie-ya. Eomma tidak perlu obat-obat itu."_

"Aniya eomma! Eomma memerlukannya, eomma harus sembuh. Aku akan berusaha untukmu, jadi sekarang eomma istirahat ya?" bantah Wonwoo.

" _Haaah, baiklah. Berhati-hatilah dijalan Wonwoo-ya, jangan pulang larut, arra?"_

"Ne, eomma. Aku tutup, ne?"

Wonwoo memutus sambungan telepon dengan eomma nya dan menyimpan kembali telepon miliknya. Mingyu yang mendengar seluruh percakapan Wonwoo dengan eommanya tertawa sinis.

"Mimpi, ya? Mimpi yang lumayan buruk kurasa. Dan kau membeli obat itu? Woah, woah Jeon Wonwoo, kupikir kau adalah yeoja yang selalu berkata jujur. Tapi ternyata kau juga berbohong ya pada eomma mu?" sindir Mingyu yang dibalas tatapan tajam Wonwoo.

"Apa urusanmu? Memangnya kau tau rasanya jika ibumu dalam bahaya dan kau ingin menyelamatkannya tapi tidak bisa? Kurasa tidak! Bukannya Kim Mingyu adalah tuan raja yang selalu diikuti kemauannya oleh kedua orang tuanya? Yang selalu dimanja dan dielu-elukan ibu dan ayahnya? Tipe-tipe anak yang akan melapor pada ibunya saat ada temannya yang mengejeknya, Bukan begitu?"

Mingyu menggeram marah dan menginjak tiba-tiba rem mobilnya yang menyebabkan keduanya terdorong kedepan. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya kaget dan amarahnya mendidih bersiap untuk teriak pada Mingyu saat Mingyu memotong,

"KAU! Yeoja kampungan tidak tau apa-apa tentang hidupku! Jika kau masih ingin melihat ibumu hidup, tutup mulut busukmu itu! Jangan pernah sekali-kali mengungkit tentang hidupku, terutama ibuku! Kau tau apa tentang keluargaku, HAH?!" Mingyu membentak Wonwoo dengan emosi menggebu-gebu.

Wonwoo merasakan air matanya menetes saat dibentak Mingyu. Ia terkejut dengan respon Mingyu yang diluar dugaannya. Ia takut sekaligus merasa sakit hati pada Mingyu, ia benar-benar merasa benci seketika pada Mingyu yang berani-beraninya mempermainkan hidup eommanya.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang penuh air mata, ia merasa amarahnya benar-benar terkuras saat Wonwoo menyinggung tentang eommanya. Mingyu menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan-lahan lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Suasana didalam mobil mewah itu semakin dingin dan mencekam, bahkan hingga saat mereka sampai di mansion milik keluarga Kim. Wonwoo sempat bingung dengan tempat tujuan mereka karena ia tidak sempat bertanya pada Mingyu. Tapi, karena ia masih sakit hati atas perkataan Mingyu beberapa saat lalu, ia hanya diam saja mengikuti Mingyu masuk kedalam mansion megah tersebut.

Mingyu tanpa peringatan sebelumnya menggandeng Wonwoo sesaat setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruang tamu dirumah itu. Wonwoo yang terkejut atas perlakuan Mingyu meronta-ronta dan menarik tangannya hingga terlepas.

"Kumohon, bekerja samalah denganku setidaknya untuk malam ini saja. Kau akan bertemu dengan ayahku dengan status sebagai pacarku, aku harus meyakinkannya agar aku tidak lagi harus mengikuti kemauannya yang seenak jidatnya menjodoh-jodohkanku. Jadi, sekali lagi kumohon padamu bantu aku."

Mingyu berkata dengan suara lemah membuat Wonwoo bengong. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Mingyu bmemohon padanya tidak dengan nada angkuh, bahkan terkesan putus asa.

Sesaat Wonwoo merasa senang karena ia berpikir Mingyu kalah untuk kembali berdebat dengannya. Tapi Wonwoo jadi merasa sedikit kasihan, jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali berjalan dengan Mingyu dan kali ini membiarkan tangan besar Mingyu yang menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka masuk ke ruangan makan keluarga Kim, Wonwoo sekali lagi tercengang dengan kemegahan ruang makan dihadapannya. Lalu ia menatap ketiga orang yang telah mengisi 3 kursi di meja makan.

Diujung meja terdapat namja paruh baya dengan rambut yang sedikit memutih, sepertinya ia adalah ayah Mingyu. Lalu dua kursi disebelahnya duduk kedua orang lainnya yang Wonwoo pikir tidak asing melihatnya. Dan sepertinya memang tidak asing karena kedua pemuda itu terkejut melihat Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan eonni?! Seungcheol oppa?!" Pekik Wonwoo.

-TBC-

Hayoooo! Junghan sama Seungcheol itu siapanya Mingyu yoook? Hehe maaf ya readers-deul aku baru update setelah beberapa bulan.. maaf kalo hasilnya agak mengecewakan. Tetep support Meanie yaaa~ oiya kalo ada mau request adegan atau ff bisa PM atau review aku aja. Aku ngerespon kok

So wait for the next chap ya, makasih yang udah nungguin ff ini, yang sering ingetin aku buat post next chap juga.. love you readers-deul! *Bow*

And Sorry for Human-Error aku yang ke sekian kalinya huhuhu~ maaf ya readers-deul aku lagi gak fokus kayanya jadi salah ngetik gitu hehe, tapi udah aku post ulang kok chap 5 nya okay? Sekali lagi maafin aku ya..


End file.
